


All Of My Memories Have Turned To Ash

by Wayward_Rangers_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Queen of Hell, Triggers, halucifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter/pseuds/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter
Summary: In the wake of the disappearance of both Lucifer and Crowley as well as the birth of Lucifer’s Nephilim, Hell is in chaos with different factions warring for control.  Asmodeus, the last remaining prince (princes) of Hell, is approached by one of these factions. Deciding that she has been on the sidelines long enough, and eager to avenge the deaths of her siblings, Asmodeus takes the throne and sets her sites on the men who slaughtered her family. Still reeling from the loss of their mother and Castiel, the Winchesters are unprepared for the full wrath of Hell’s new Queen.





	1. God Damn the Queen!

**Author's Note:**

> I own Nothing, so sad!  
> So, I know that Jensen’s wife Danneel has said she will never make an appearance on Supernatural, but I thought she would make a perfect Asmodeus. I came across this pic of her and it inspired me for this fic…

 

                                                                      

___________________________________

The screams of the damned drifted into the throne room, barely noticeable above the deceptively lulling song that came from the record player in the corner. A demon stood a few feet from the throne, cowering before Hell’s new Queen as he reported on the kingdom’s strengths and weaknesses.

“Our, main concern is with both Crowley and Lucifer gone, the Winchesters…”

“Don’t concern yourself with the Winchesters” Asmodeus waved a hand dismissively “I have special plans for those two.”

The demon nodded shakily, “My Queen, the Winchesters are not easy to kill.”

Asmodeus shifted in her throne, to fully face the demon, “Who said anything about killing them? No, Death is far to good for the likes of them. Besides, it never seems to last anyways. My plans are much more satisfying, I’m not going to kill them, I’m going to break them into little bitty pieces and then leave them to rot. Their greatest strength is each other, without that they will crumble into nothing and they will remain nothing.”


	2. Things Here Are How They Aren’t

Sam nestled into the soft warmth of the bed and tightened his grip on the petite body that laid flush against his naked chest. The soft murmur of his companion was answered with an equally incomprehensible mumble of his own as he clung to the last fading traces of sleep. In an instant Sam’s eyes flashed open as he practically hurled himself from the bed. The startled scream of his bedmate caused the younger Winchester to paus and try to take stock of the situation, “Where am I?”

The still sleepy, but obviously frightened woman that sat on the bed, hugging a sheet to her chest, just stared at him with a pained expression. “Sam?”

Straightening from his defensive posture Sam stared down at the woman, “Who are you and where am I?”

The redhead looked like she had just been slapped, making Sam wonder how much he had to drink the night before that he couldn’t remember the woman’s name.  Tears welled in the young woman’s eyes as she shifted so that she was knelt on the bed, facing him. “Sam… it’s me, baby… Lauren… your wife. We’re… we’re at home.”

Sam just stared at the woman uncomprehendingly, “WHAT? You’re not my… I’m not married! What the hell happened?”

The woman, Lauren, flinched as if she had been struck. “Sam, please… Just take a breath. You’re confused, baby. You just…”

“Look lady, I’m not sure what’s going on here but we” He gestured between the two of them “are not married” Spying his phone on the side table Sam grabbed for it, intent on calling his brother, only to come up short when the phone contained none of Dean’s numbers. “What the hell did you do to my phone?”

Lauren just sat, shaking her head in confusion.

Sam waved the phone at he while glaring, “You erased all of Dean’s numbers. How the hell did you even know they were his?”

“De…Dean? Oh, God… Sam... Sammy… Oh, God” Sam watched as his ‘Wife’ dissolved into tears, thoroughly confused and annoyed.

It took a few minutes for the woman to calm herself enough to speak. “Sam… you don’t remember?”

“Remember what?” Sam was getting a sinking feeling.

“Dean… Sam, Dean died five years ago…”

Sam began shaking his head in denial. “No…No Dean’s alive. I was just with him last night… we…”

Shaking her head, the woman climbed slowly off the bed and moved to place a hand on Sam’s arm. “Baby, no… no you weren’t. Come sit down. I’ll call Dr. Hammil, we probably just need to adjust your medication.”

Sam looked at the slight woman in confusion, feeling completely off. “Med…Medication?”

She nodded as she gently steered Sam to sit. “For the hallucinations and memory gaps. You’ve been on meds for almost two years now, since your Mom passed. This isn’t the first rough morning we’ve had. You just sit quiet and I’ll call the doctor.”

Sam watched as Lauren called the Doctor and set up an appointment for that afternoon. His mind was spinning and he couldn’t shake the feeling like he was in a dream. “What happened? To… to Dean?”

Lauren sighed as she turned to him, “Sam, it’s not…”

Sam fixed her with a hard gaze, “Tell me!”

Nodding sadly his ‘wife’ began to pace, “Dean… Dean never made it back from his last deployment.”

“Deployment?”

Lauren nodded sadly, “You don’t remember? Sam, Dean joined the Marines when he was 18, wanted to be just like your Dad. John was so proud... and Dean, he loved it. Loved being the hero, but if anyone ever asked him he would say he wasn’t a hero. He would say he was just doing his best with what he had, trying to survive Hell.”

Sam felt tears prick his eyes. “Wha..what happened?”

Lauren looked down sadly, “IED. His convoy got hit and… Sam, your brother saved a lot of lived that day… he really was a hero.”

Sam wiped his tears and looked at the young woman, “and we’re married?”

A small smile answered him, “Three years now last month”

“Why don’t I remember any of this?”

Lauren sat next to Sam and sighed, “Sometimes you lose days or weeks of memory, sometimes a whole years’ worth. The doctors don’t know what’s causing it… after Dean, you started drinking and then when your mom died… I don’t know Sam. You just snapped. I came home from work and you were having a complete meltdown, ranting about ghost’s and demons and the apocalypse. You spent a month in the psych ward, said that Satan was haunting you.” Lauren looked up at Sam sadly, “We’ll get through this, baby. I promise.”

Sam nodded and looked down at his hands, eyes resting on the wedding band he wore, before looking to the woman next to him. As he did, Sam recoiled and rapidly blinked his eyes. He could have sworn for an instant that the woman’s eyes flashed yellow for a second. Shaking his head, Sam stood up to get dressed. He was imagining it, he had to be. Looking around, Sam saw evidence of what seemed to be a happy marriage. Wedding photos and candid pictured littered the walls. On the dresser sat a picture of Dean in his dress uniform standing next to a beaming Mary and a serious faced but proud John. So why did this seem like some bad dream?


	3. So much blood, and none of it mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is Dean's POV. I will be bouncing back and forth between the brothers for a little while. Also, this is a short chapter. Dean's main setup is in the works...  
> ______________________________________________________________________

Dean sat in silence staring at the dried blood as it flaked off his hands. It had been a few hours since he had been placed in a cell, he still couldn’t wrap his head around what had happened. He woke up covered in blood, Lisa’s blood. He knew it was her blood because that’s what the police told him. He didn’t remember any of what happened, last night he was in his bed in the Bunker, drinking himself into oblivion. When he woke up however he found himself soaked in blood, handcuffed in the back of a squad car as the cops hauled his ass to jail. They told him he had killed Ben and Lisa, that the neighbors reported screams and that he had been on the front lawn screaming about Demon possession.  He didn’t remember any of it.

“You gonna sit there all night covered in that shit?”

Dean looked up at the guard who stood at the cell door, blinking he shrugged and then shook his head before going back to looking at his hands. he heard the guard scoff before walking away muttering about how Dean “just might swing that insanity defense”.

Slowly, his blood-soaked hands began to blur as tears welled in his eyes. Dean couldn’t wrap his head around any of this, but just the thought of having done what he supposedly did was enough to crush him. Shaking his head angrily, Dean wiped his eyes and stood quickly. He began pacing in the narrow cell as he tried to clear his mind and formulate a plan. There was no way he killed Lisa and Ben, not a chance in Hell. So, what really happened? And where the Hell was Sam?


	4. My Life Is An Open Book

Dean drummed his fingers on the utilitarian tabletop as he waited for his shrink to show up for their session. The court had ordered he be evaluated for his mental ability to stand trial. Dean just hoped that this shrink would listen to him or at least let him make a call since the cops seem to be hell bent on refusing him his one phone call. He needed to make sure Sam was OK, find out what really happened to Lisa and Ben (Chuck please let them be alive), and find a way out of this mess.

As the door to the interview room opened Dean was surprised to see a comely redhead enter the room, who looked anything but a stuffy old doctor.

“Mr. Winchester, I’m Dr. Quinn”

Dean smirked, “You’re first name’s not Harley, is it?”

Frowning the woman rolled her eyes and she sat across from him, “ha…ha, you’re funny. I’ve never heard that one before.” She replied dryly “It’s Margaret actually”

Dean winced and cleared his throat awkwardly, “Right, sorry”

Dr. Quinn just hmmmed quietly as she pulled a file out of her bag, “Ok, Dean… is it Ok if I call you Dean? Do you know why you are here?”

“You’re supposed to tell them if I’m sane enough to stand trial.”

Dr. Quinn nodded slowly, “Well, yes that’s why I’m here, but why are you here? What landed you in prison?”

Dean rolled his eyes, did she seriously expect a confession? “Well, according to the cops I killed Lisa and Ben.”

Dr. Quinn made a few notes before looking up “So, you’re saying you didn’t kill them? Do you want to tell me what happened then?”

“I’m saying, I don’t know what happened but I didn’t kill them. Look, I get that you all think I’m crazy but if I could just make a call, all of this can get cleared up.”

“Who do you want to talk to Dean?” Dr. Quinn put down her pad and pen to stare at Dean over the top of her glasses.

“I need to talk to my brother”

The therapist looked at him strangely, “I don’t think that Adam…”

Dean blinked at the woman, “No, my brother Sam.”

“Dean, according to our records, Sam died in the same housefire that killed your mother.

“What?”

Dean stared in shock at the file that Dr. Quinn handed him. His entire life was laid out in crisp, concise sentences, and he remembered none of it.

Raised by an abusive, alcoholic father, after his mother and baby brother were killed in a housefire. CPS finally got involved when he was around 12, after he suffered from a concussion, multiple fractured ribs, and a broken arm. He was placed in the custody of his maternal half-uncle, Robert Singer, who raised him until he was 18. Several stints in Juvie for petty theft, B & E, and vandalism.  He also spent two weeks in an institution after his father died of a heart attack, his half-brother Adam (it seemed John had remarried) was apparently the one to sign him in after he showed up at his step mothers house blind drunk claiming that his father had sold his soul to a demon.

Dean felt like he was reading about someone else’s life. “What the hell is this?” he looked up angrily, this had to be a joke.


	5. Your Focus Determines Your Reality

Sam sat, staring at the sterile white wall in front of him. He absently listened to his ‘wife’ and the Doctor discussing his recent, what did the doc call it… a cognitive recall laps. He felt like he was in a strange movie, watching from outside his body as this strange world went on around him. 

“…Sam?....SAM!”

“Hu?” Sam jolted from his thoughts as the doctor shouted at him. “What?”

The doctor looked at him with a patient and concerned gaze, “I asked how you were feeling?”

“Oh, um… ok, I guess. A little foggy, kinda like I’m not quite in my own head.”

The doctor nodded thoughtfully and made a few notes, while Lauren gently took his hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “That’s normal with these sorts of episodes. The important thing is to ground yourself in reality. It’s easy to slip into a fantasy world of your own making when you are like this.”

Sam just nodded slowly, it already felt like he was in a dream world, like none of this made sense but was somehow supposed to be his happy life… Sam snatched his hand away from his ‘wife’ and sat up straighter. This world was a strange sort of happy, he had the normal life he always wanted but his brother was dead. But what if he needed to be dead to keep Sam from noticing that things were just a little off. If he were trapped in a Jinn dream then it would make sense to keep him happy but just a little off kilter. Didn’t Dean say something about Jinn dreams being a parody of a happy life?

“Sam?”

Looking from the doctor to Lauren, Sam quickly rose to his feet, “I, uh… I need to, uh… use the restroom.”

Quickly making his way out of the office, Sam headed towards the bathroom quickly as he heard his ‘wife’ begin to shout his name behind him. He didn’t think that he was caught by a Jinn, the world he was in was too complicated for that. But what if he was poisoned with Jinn poison, The Brits would certainly be capable of harnessing such a toxin and adjusting its affects to make him see what they wanted him to. He needed to figure this out, alone.


	6. Memory Is A Fickle Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, So I have had a really crazy month and to top it off I'm just starting school again. So I will try to get chapters uploaded but they might not be all that long. Sorry!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean stared out window if his room watching as some of the other residents of the asylum enjoyed the freedom of the garden below. Sighing, he moved back to sit on his bed. It had been a week since his first session with Dr. Quinn. After Dean’s initial and admittedly violent reaction to reading his file, they had transferred him to an asylum that had a ward for the criminally insane. Dean was sure that he was going to go insane in this place. Really, it was worse than solitary, at least in prison guys in solitary get an hour out a day. Dean hadn’t left this room since his arrival. Even his sessions with Dr. Quinn were conducted within these four walls. Well, they said his arraignment would be in a few days, so hopefully he would get out for that. Rubbing a tired hand across his face, Dean stood and began to pace. He was bored out of his mind, they didn’t even give him anything to read.

The sound of the lock on his door opening made Dean stop. He turned towards the door expectantly as an orderly walked in, “Mr. Winchester, you have a visitor” The orderly stepped aside revealing a young man.

“Adam?”

Adam eyed Dean warily as he entered the room. “Hey.”

“I’ll be right outside if you need anything”

Adam nodded to the orderly as the man left, never taking his eyes off Dean. once the door was locked Adam leaned against the wall next to it. “What happened man? You were doing so well, I thought you guys were happy?”

Dean blinked a few times, he couldn’t get his head around the fact that Adam was alive. “I… How are you here?”

Adam raised an eyebrow, “Um… your shrink called. Said you were asking for Sam… Dean, seriously. What happened?”

Shaking his head Dean sat down on the bed again, “I don’t know. I didn’t do it… and I’ll be honest with ya, I’m a little freaked out man.”

Adam snorted, “Your freaked? Man, mom didn’t even want me to see you. Said you were raving mad and would probably kill me.”

Dean shook his head. “Adam, I don’t remember anything that happened… I… maybe I am crazy.”

Adam looked at Dean with an appraising look, “Ok, I’ll bite. What do you remember?”

Dean sighed and began to recount his entire life story as he remembered it. By the time he was done he could tell that the younger man was freaked out. “Like I said, maybe I am crazy”

Adam was pale and shaking as he reached over and rapped on the door to be let out. “We’ll… we’ll fix this Dee. We’ll get you better, promise.”

Dean flinched at the unexpected nickname, only Sammy ever called him that. He watched as Adam left, once again resigned to his solitude and still feeling like this was all a bad dream.


	7. If You Fall It Will Destroy You:

Sam blinked slowly as the world swam into focus around him. turning his head to the left, Sam spied his wife sitting in a chair beside him crying.

“It didn’t work”

Head snapping up, Lauren began to cry harder. “No, thank god. Why? Why did you do that Sam? Please, baby. Let us help you. let the doctors help you. We can fix this, please don’t quit on me.

Sam tried to move his arm only to discover that he was restrained to the bed. His little suicide attempt didn’t stop the dream, which meant that he wasn’t dealing with Jinn, though it didn’t rule out the BMOL. Still, Sam couldn’t shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong.

“Somethings not right.”

The woman sobbed and shook her head, “We can fix this.”

Shaking his head Sam took a breath to try and explain, but before he could open his mouth Lauren lunged forward to kiss him. Sam froze as he tasted sulphur on the woman’s lips.

Smiling viciously Lauren pulled back from the one-sided kiss.

“Who the Hell are you?” Sam tugged at the restraints that bound him to the hospital bed, as the woman’s eyes turned yellow.

“Oh, Sam… you’re a smart man… Take a guess.”

Sam glared at the Demon, “The last prince of Hell.”

 Lauren’s smile widened, “Got it in one. I knew you were smart. Let me introduce myself. I’m Asmodeus, Queen of Hell. And you, Sammy, are about to become a permanent guest of this fine establishment. You see, at first, I was going to just kill you and your troublesome brother, but then I realized that it would be so much sweeter to let you both rot in your own misery.”

“You can’t keep me here!”

Asmodeus smiled, “Oh but I can, or rather they can” she gestured to the closed door and the asylum staff beyond it. “You see, according to their files, you have a history of violence, delusions, hallucinations, and are a danger to yourself and others. They will never let you out of here Sam. Oh, and don’t worry about Dean. I’ll make sure he’s nice and comfy in a little padded room of his own. At least that’s where I assume they’ll put him. After all, he did murder his girlfriend and her son in cold blood because they were possessed by Demons. Poor Lisa and Ben… so sad.”

Sam launched himself at Asmodeus with an enraged growl as the restraints suddenly tore loose. Orderlies rushed into the room and drug him off the Demon who was screaming and crying as she curled up on the floor.

“NO, LET ME GO. SHE’S A DEMON” Sam felt a sharp prick in his neck and the world began to go fuzzy.

As the orderlies drug the now sedated man to the bed, the doctor helped the sobbing woman off of the floor and led her out the door. “Mrs. Winchester, I think it’s time we discuss surgical options.”


End file.
